


Y pasteles glaseados

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Series: El caso del Gato y el Ratón [4]
Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el Dr. Ephraim Goodweather esta estresado se dirige a la cafetería del hospital. Se miente a si mismo al no admitir que esas visitas son solo para ver una vez más al atractivo barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y pasteles glaseados

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en este [post](http://tatianal3bolton.tumblr.com/post/127019085684/vasiliyephraim-coffee-shop-au-as-usual-doc)

**Y pasteles glaseados**

 

Ephraim Goodweather hizo todo lo posible para llegar a la cafetería del hospital al mismo horario de siempre. No lo logró, unos quince minutos de retraso que no significarían mucho para alguien que realmente no apreciaba cada segundo. Eph bufó para sí mismo y se frotó la cara antes de abrir la puerta, las campanas sonaron y se sintió en casa.

Como era habitual la cafetería a esa hora solo era visitada por él. Eso era bueno. Esa paz que encontraba en la solitaria mesa al lado de la ventana no la conseguía en ningún otro lado, el hospital podía llegar a ser bullicioso y los reproches de Zach por su reciente divorcio también.

Al acercarse al mostrador el olor a café fue más intenso, si pasaba mucho tiempo allí le provocaría un ligero dolor de cabeza. Solo tenía treinta minutos de descanso por lo que no los utilizaría para causarse más problemas de los que ya poseía.

—Un café doble, por favor. —Dijo estirando su cuello para ver el cartel con los distintos productos que se ofrecían, sabía que pediría y de todas formas lo hizo como si fuera parte de una vieja costumbre.

— ¿Algo más, Doc?

Y allí estaba, ese barista que le hablaba de una forma tan familiar. Ojos celestes, cejas pobladas, pómulos regordetes, un bigote que se conectaba con la barba que no sobrepasaba el nivel de la barbilla, cabello oscuro y corto que se alzaba unos centímetros. Y lo que nunca faltaba, esa brillante y larga sonrisa en esos finos y rosados labios.

—Te dije que cuando te dirijas a un cliente debes decirle “señor”.

—Pero usted no es un simple cliente, Doc, usted ya es casi como de la familia. —Eph frunció el ceño ante esa tonta réplica. —Siempre pide un café doble y nada más, eso es aburrido. Hoy nuestro cocinero ha preparado unos sabrosos pasteles glaseados, estoy seguro que le gustarán.

—Está bien, dame uno de esos pasteles glaseados, si no me gusta tu tendrás que pagarlo.

—Sería lo mismo si lo paga usted, Doc, después de todo es usted quien genera mi sueldo.

El ridículo sentido del humor de Vasiliy Fet era el adorno especial de sus tardes en la cafetería, casi a igual proporción que esa gastada camiseta negra que era una recurrente pieza en el vestuario del barista.

—Cállate y haz mi café. Cada segundo que pierdas se convertirá en una disminución de tu propina.

—Eres malo, Doc.

Al pagar por su café doble y el agregado pastel glaseado—unos pocos dólares más, no era una gran preocupación para su billetera mas una importante para su silueta— se dirigió a la mesa junto a la ventana. Los rayos del sol se dispersaban por todo el local y con mayor rigor en su mesa.

Tomó el periódico en la espera. Su intención no era leerlo, letras y letras que podría ver en cualquier otro momento, esos treinta minutos eran su única oportunidad de contemplar a ese barista. Si quisiera decirlo mentiría, no recordaba cuando fue que esa obsesión—no encontraba otras palabras— nació.

Fet tenía un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo muy próximo al hombro, eran líneas y curvas que conformaban una figura que no era legible por su mente. No le resultaban atractivas las marcas permanentes en la piel pero no negaría que a ese hombre le sentaban perfecto.

Los brazos duros y ejercitados, se mordió el labio inferior y cruzó las piernas frotándose la entrepierna. La espalda ancha y tonificada, la cintura acorde con el torso y las piernas apretadas en ese pantalón, el trasero se le contorneaba en la tela. Si no fuera consciente de que se encontraba en público su polla se hubiese hinchado.

«Cálmate, Ephraim, se profesional.» En ese asiento sus pensamientos constantemente terminaban siendo redirigidos a Vasiliy. No entendía porque le resultaba excitante la idea de descubrir que escondían esas ropas, deseaba saber cuánta piel no era exhibida y cuanta de ella se le permitiría tocar. Entonces recordaba que era un hombre divorciado con un hijo a pocos años de alcanzar la pubertad. Ya no era un joven estudiante al que se le tenía consentidas tales fantasías salidas de un propio cuarto del campus.

—Su café doble y pastel glaseado. —La voz del barista lo regresó a la tierra.

—G-gracias.

Se sonrojó, ¿cuánto había soñado? ¿Siquiera el rehén de sus fantasías lo notó? Las preguntas en su cabeza eran más vergonzosas que sus ensoñaciones de colegial. La taza de café fue cuidadosa mente colocada encima de un blanquecino plato y el pastel glaseado al lado, era tan pequeño como la taza de café, una estafa si no se tratara de esa cafetería.

— ¿Está bien, Doc? Tiene el rostro rojo, ¿no tendrá fiebre, verdad?

Sin finalizar la pregunta Fet le posó la palma en la frente, palpándole el calor corporal que aumentó por culpa de ese toque. Se la apartó con rapidez, realmente se le presentaría una tediosa frente si seguía siendo tocado de esa forma tan suave y dulce.

—Por si lo olvidaste te recuerdo que soy doctor, sabré antes que nadie si tengo fiebre o no. —Quitó la mano con una sutileza que aplacara la bravura con la que reaccionó. —No tengo fiebre, Fet, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

La tranquilidad lo abordó al instante en que el barista regresó al mostrador. La sangre le fluyó con más lentitud, su corazón dejó de latir con tal rapidez y su respiración se desaceleró. Ephraim sopló el café, el humo le chocaba la nariz y le aislaba la vista por un momento de Vasiliy. Probó el pastel glaseado, el pastel era de vainilla y el glaseado azucarado de color blanco. No era el mejor pastel que degustó en su vida, no obstante, fue traído por las manos de aquel hombre por lo que ameritaba puntos extras.

— ¿Y cómo sabe, Doc? ¿Acaso he mentido? —El barista preguntó, tenía los antebrazos yacidos en el mostrador y el pecho inclinado hacia adelante.

—Es bueno. —Ephraim admitió limpiándose las comisuras de la boca. —Tampoco es la gran cosa.

— ¡No diga eso, Doc! ¡Le romperá el corazón a nuestro cocinero! —Fet bromeó y por alguna razón se rio a cambio. —Bueno, al menos son mejores de los que debíamos ofrecer antes. Hace un tiempo las ratas eran quienes cocinaban los pasteles.

— ¿Ratas? —Inquirió y soltó el pastel por puro reflejo instintivo.

—Sí, ¿ha visto la película Ratatouille? Bueno, algo así. Las ratas se subían a la cabeza de nuestro cocinero y agarrándole mechones del cabello lo manejaban de un lado para el otro. Izquierda, derecha, azúcar, más leche, algo de chocolate. —El barista recreó cada uno de los movimientos que relató, movía los labios de una manera tonta y exagerada que le hacían curvar los labios. —Pero ya me he desecho de ellos, los pasteles son mejores cuando no tienen queso.

— ¿Sabes que ese tipo de historias a la hora de comer son de mal gusto?

—No tengo mal gusto, Doc, yo le recomendé ese pastel.

«Idiota.» Él asimismo era un idiota, ¿qué se supone que era especial en ese hombre? Era tedioso y ese sentido del humor no era de su estilo favorito, quizás ese exótico cuerpo era la razón de su atención. O esos labios que se separaban y unían a un ritmo harmonioso. O esos ojos tan claros e impetuosos que podrían desnudarlo con la mirada. No quiso seguir pensándolo y al escuchar la alarma de su teléfono sorbió el café para volver al trabajo. El pastel no lo terminó, no después de ese apetecible relato que tuvo la oportunidad de oír, y al acercarse al mostrado se le lanzó a Vasiliy que lo capturó sin inconveniente.

—Tómalo, será tu propina.

— ¿Solo esto? Es tacaño, Doc.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse pero su cuerpo se le fue arrebatado. Vasiliy apoyando la cintura en el mostrador levantó las piernas y estiró el torso y los brazos hasta obtenerlo desde los hombros. Las manos se encaminaron a sus mejillas, cuales oprimieron, y jalando de estas su rostro se acercó al otro, muy, muy cerca.

Tal vez aún estaba soñando o había muerto, prefirió creer que ese beso que se le depositó en los labios fue real. Sus labios o los contrarios, no lo supo sin embargo uno de ellos tenía un gusto dulce. Fue con apuro, las bocas se distanciaron y el rojizo que una vez coloreó sus mejillas reapareció con mayor tonicidad.

—Que tenga un buen día, Doc.


End file.
